Sano's Story
by NaughtyGurl1986
Summary: Sano acts upon his hidden lust for Kaoru after a suspicious "accident" rid's him of Kenshin.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The leaves of dried green tea made a endless spiral in Kaoru's cup, occasional teardrops mixed with suit disrupted the hypnotic pattern…I've lost him…I-I've really…lost him.  
  
"Kennnnshiiinnn!" Kaoru's usual sweet energetic voice was nothing now but a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Kenshin..why?.."  
  
Sanosuke looked in on Kaoru…She's still fragile, I mustn't upset her more... Sano was very worried about Kaoru, she was missing for almost a full week…after…after Kenshin's accident...Yes, accident is a good word to describe what happened…pheh. Sano walked silently from the kitchen, holding a bowl of steaming rice and shouyu and slid onto the small porch next to Kaoru. She was a mess, her kimono was covered in suit, torn almost completely off from the knees down, what remained of the sleeves was in complete tatters, her shoes were missing and her small feet were covered in cuts and bruises.  
  
"Have some food, Kaoru." Sano said in his kindest voice, but his attempts for comfort only made her throat convulse in painful sobs, and brought her to tears again.  
  
"I c-ca-can't eat, I want to d-die!!" She screamed and broke down into hysterics once more.   
  
"I hate you! I h-hate you Kenshin!" She sobbed as she pounded her fist on wooden porch.   
  
"I…hate you…."  
  
Sano looked away during this display of emotion trying to calm his own nerves, it was that he was angered by her reactions. He searched for her every night and day since Kenshin was…gone. She had been missing for so long he was so worried, and when he found her body starving and laying in an alley way his anger intensified, he was so angry at himself for letting this happen to her!…It was my responsibility to watch after you…He thought to him self as he looked down at Kaoru. She looked so different now, so pitiful… he felt the strongest urge to hold her, pick her up and hold her as tight as he could…God! He loved this woman! And now was his chance to have her!…  
  
After a moment of silence Sano tried to assert his authority in persuading her to eat,  
  
"Kaoru you NEED to eat." he said in a slightly harsher tone, giving her a cold look, and placed the bowl of rice on her lap.  
  
"I-I guess I should." Kaoru said and stared blankly at the bowl, Sano could easily see that she was lost in thought…Probably trying to think of a way to get him back, Stupid girl…Sano thought to himself with a scowl. He scooted closer to Kaoru and placed his strong arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I'll protect you now." He said in a tight voice. Kaoru trembled at his words.  
  
"But Kenshin…" She protested weakly as tears flooded down her cheeks.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you now." Sano told the girl firmly as he squeezed her against his hard chest. Kaoru wrapped her thin arms around his neck and buried her tear-streaked face in his chest. Sano brushed his face against her hair taking in the bitter-sweet scent of earth and blossom, then he slipped his other arm under her slim legs lifting her off the porch, and gently carried her to her room. She was exhausted and made no protest to his actions as she fell limply against his body. Sano felt much better holding her close, it made him feel like nothing could happen to her, he felt he could protect her no matter what happened.   
  
"Kaoru?"   
  
"umm hum?"   
  
He laid her down on her futon and covered her with a thin quilt.  
  
"Will you be okay here by yourself?" He asked smiling down at her, she was so small, he had never noticed how little she was before,… Probably because she's got such a big personality, you'd think she was five times her size, the way she picks fights with everyone…He stood to leave but a cold hand grabbed his pant leg, and Kaoru looked up at him desperately.  
  
"Please don't go!" she begged and sobbed,   
  
"Please…"  
  
…Is she afraid of being abandoned again?… Sano sat down next to her whispering reassuring words to her as he rubbed her temples rhythmically. After a few minutes exhaustion took over and she was in a deep sleep.  
  
…I'll never leave you Kaoru, I swear, I'll defend you with my life... 


	2. ssch2

Chapter 2  
  
It was late morning before Sano's eyes fluttered open, he lay on a comfy futon he wasn't quite sure he'd seen before. Sano could hear the soft breathing of Karou's small frame, and nodded in understanding. I must have fallen asleep when she asked me to stay. He looked over to his left and saw Kaoru's beautiful form. He stared longingly at her flawless skin, and noticed the tear streaks that stained her face. ::Sigh:: she is probably dreaming about Kenshin, Stupid girl… He didn't dare move for fear of waking her up. She was soo beautiful when she slept, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He inhaled deeply , breathing in her sweet scent. Her eyes started to flutter open, and just as they did, Sano closed his eyes and pretended that he was still sleeping. She rolled over quietly and tried to get up. Sano sat up and caught her in his arms right as she stumbled and fell… She is still to weak to walk…he thought to himself with a frown.  
  
"Kaoru are you okay?" He asked as he stared at her intently.  
  
She nodded blankly.  
  
"Are you hungry? I could make you some breakfast?"  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears.   
  
…Shit! Why did I offer to make her breakfast? I should have just brought it to her. Shit. Shit!…  
  
"Kenshin always used to make breakfast. Now he's gone. I hope he dies!" She said as she burst into tears.  
  
Sano pulled her closer to him, and rocked her gently back and forth. He loved holding her close. It made him feel like a real man, not someone who, in order to get closer to the woman he loved would have to…Sano ended that thought quickly…no use dwelling in the past…He laid Kaoru back down and made his way toward the door.  
  
"Wait! Don't leave me! Take me with you!" she said her voice cracking with fear and sorrow.  
  
"Alright," he said as he gently lifted her up. She was so light and weak. Her arms clung tightly around his neck as her body touched his bare chest. …God! I love her so much, I want to be with her for the rest of my life…His heart beat faster as they made their way toward the kitchen where Yahiko was already sitting waiting for breakfast.  
  
"Hey Kaoru, are you feeling better?" the little boy asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Yes Yahiko, I'm fine" Kaoru said as she attempted to smile.  
  
Sano set to work making Kaoru's favorite breakfast, miso soup. "Here you go. I made it because I know that its your favorite!" Sano said cheerily.   
  
"Thank you Sano." Kaoru said blankly as she stared at the bowl.  
  
"Aren't you gonna eat, you're gonna turn into nothing if you don't start eating!" he said paternally, smiling at Kaoru.  
  
"Ok, I'll try" Kaoru said weakly. She was quickly becoming weaker and more detached.  
  
…Hmm this isn't working, she'll end up killing herself at this rate!…Sano thought to himself frantically as he picked her up swiftly and carried her into an adjacent room, closing the door behind them. Kaoru didn't even realized she had moved.  
  
"Kaoru, we need to talk. I know Kenshin leaving is really hard for you." Sano began in a sympathetic tone. She raised her head to meet his eyes. A single tear rolled slowly down her soft pale cheek. "But, you have to be strong. Just remember, Kenshin left all three of us, he hurt all of us."  
  
"You're right…Sano," her voice quivered as more tears spilled from her eyes, "He did leave us, but… why… how.. How could he leave us" she asked as she lost her self control and burst into tears.  
  
He got up and sat right next to her, putting his strong arms around her. She sobbed into his chest. Sano sighed deeply as he rubbed her back. "Don't worry Kaoru, I promise you I will never leave your side." He said with such devotion that it was almost fierce.   
  
"I know, I know," he said comfortingly "but you need to be strong, you have to be strong for Yahiko. He gets scared when he sees you like this. He may not show it but he is scared, and I know you love him like a little brother, so you have to pull yourself together, for his sake."  
  
She nodded. "Ok, for Yahiko." she said gaining back come of her old self confidence.   
  
…Good, now hopefully she can forget about that loser, Kenshin. He never even realized how much she loved him. Huh?… Sano heard the sounds of light footsteps coming down the hall…That brat Yahiko…Sano quickly stood up and slid the door to the room open.  
  
"What do you want, runt?" Sano snarled as he glared at the little boy.  
  
"I just wanted to see if Kaoru was okay!" The boy said defensively, "Geeze, Is that all right with you? What are you doing to her in there anyways?" Yahiko said as he tried to dart around Sano, but a quick hand firmly grasped Yahiko's arm and spun him around. Bitter contempt flared in Sano's eyes as he stared at Yahiko, He pulled the young boy so close to his face that Yahiko could feel Sano's hot breath beating against his skin,  
  
"Listen to me you little brat," Sano hissed into the boys ear, "I'm already sick of you sneaking around getting into Kaoru and my affairs, You stay away from her or you might end up disappearing with out a trace like your dear Kenshin…" Yahiko's eye's opened wide with terror, Sano noted that with a small smile.  
  
"You…what did you do to Kenshin?" Yahiko's voice was a hoarse whisper. Sano smirked and left the boy in the hallway, retreating back into the room that he had left Kaoru in. 


	3. ssch3

Chapter 3  
  
Kaoru stood in the kitchen waiting for her tea to boil. She looked out the window at the gray sky smiling weakly at the symbolic irony. Yahiko was scurrying about the yard playing some game he had just made up using a rock and a piece of wood….It's going to start to rain soon I'll call him inside in a few minutes… He is so young and full of life, I wonder if he fully understands what has happened…. She thought to herself sadly. Oddly, Yahiko hadn't shown any interest in what had happened to their beloved Kenshin.  
  
Sano trotted up to the front gate hoping he could get inside and beat the rain. He quietly slid a kami screen open went to his room.   
  
It started to sprinkle outside, Yahiko groaned and stopped batting his rock around. He had been trudging around the yard for hours slapping a little rock with piece of wood while he tried to think of some way to confront Kaoru about Sano's odd behavior…I know he did it…He mumbled under his breath as he tossed the piece of wood at a bush and made his way to the kitchen. Yahiko paused outside the kitchen's door, he strained his ears to make sure Sano wasn't around. After a few seconds he pushed the door open and approached Kaoru.   
  
"Kaoru?" he asked nervously, "C-can I ask you a question a-about Sano" the little boy stammered as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Why, of course you can Yahiko, what do you want to ask?" Kaoru said a little worried.  
  
"Well…do you.. do you think he…" Yahiko trailed off, his eyes turning into big white saucers as he started to tremble.  
  
"Yahiko, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked now really worried.  
  
"Sano" Yahiko whispered as he pointed towards the doorway where the big man stood.  
  
"What?" Kaoru asked as she turned to where the little boy pointed "Oh, Sano! Good, you got home before the rain started. You have perfect timing, we were just talking about you. Yahiko, now you can ask Sano what you were going to ask me" She said cheerfully. She turned away to pour her tea into a small white cup .  
  
"What's going on Yahiko?" Sano asked in a serious tone, as he glared at the boy. "Let's go into the sitting room where we can talk." he said kindly as he motioned towards the hall. Yahiko didn't budge, his feet were glued to the floor with terror. Sano moved towards the little boy and picked him up playfully "Come on Yahiko, we'll have a man to man chat" Sano sneered as he dragged the boy into the sitting room.  
  
Sano closed the door to the sitting room quietly still holding Yahiko in one arm. "What are you trying to do runt?" Sano asked as he dropped the boy on the floor. When Yahiko didn't answer, Sano gripped his arm demanding a reply.  
  
"OWW!" Yahiko cried.  
  
"You think that hurts?" Sano smirked as he squeezed even harder "It will hurt a whole lot more if you don't stop crying!" he threatened. Yahiko stopped his tears, but couldn't suppress the whimpers that came out of his throat occasionally.   
  
"I don't know what you are trying to do, but I don't like it. You better watch what you say around Kaoru. She and I don't like you at all. The only reason we have kept you here so long is because she promised Kenshin that she would. But now that Kenshin is gone she doesn't have to be responsible for you. She and I are just looking for an excuse to get rid of you forever. So you had better stay out of our way!" Sano snarled, his face was only an inch or two from Yahiko's. As Sano said this a single tear rolled down the boys face.  
  
"That's not true" the little boy whispered. "Kaoru loves me like her little brother, she would never want to get rid of me! She loves me!" Yahiko shouted angrily although his voice was painfully hoarse.  
  
"That's what you think!" Sano laughed at the boy's despair... Stupid little brat! He believes me! Baka!… Sano thought to himself gleefully.   
  
"Now get out of here before I really get mad!" Sano hissed as he pushed Yahiko roughly across the room. Yahiko fell on his back and let out a squeal.   
  
"Sano?" Kaoru's voice called from the kitchen, "What was that sound?"  
  
"Oh nothing, Yahiko just tripped over my foot, that's all." Sano said with that evil grin still on his face. Yahiko got up quickly and ran outside into the pouring rain…That should take care of him… Sano thought to himself as he walked back to the kitchen to be with Kaoru. 


	4. ssch4

Chapter 4  
  
…He's lying! It can't be true! Kaoru would never want to send me away! I know he is lying!… Yahiko told himself over and over as he ran through the pouring rain. The icy cold rain water mixed with his salty tears until you could no longer tell if he was crying or not. The little boy ran into the old storage shed and closed the door tightly against the storm. He sat down on a low bucket shivering from the frosty wind that whistled through the cracks in the wall.   
  
"I HATE HIM!" Yahiko screamed at the top of his lungs. Now he didn't even feel the cold air, he felt warmed by the anger and hatred that coursed through his veins. He still shook, not from the cold, but from the thoughts of what he would do to Sano if he ever got the chance.   
  
"He made Kenshin leave, I know he did, he did something bad to Kenshin." Yahiko said, talking to no one in particular. …Just wait… he thought …Kaoru will come looking for me when I don't show up for dinner, then I'll tell her what Sano did and she will hate him too!… The boy thought with a satisfied grin on his face, and he sat down to wait for Kaoru to come find him  
  
*****  
  
Sano stood by the kitchen door, watching Kaoru make dinner. He stared at the soft flesh of her butt that her silk kimono clung to revealing her sensuous curves as she bent slowly to retrieve a pan off the bottom shelf. "God! I want her so bad!" Sano thought to himself with a sigh.  
  
Kaoru flinched at his sigh, "Oh! Sano! You scared me! I didn't even hear you come back in. Where's Yahiko?" Kaoru asked as she looked around the kitchen.  
  
"Oh…" Sano said nervously "he went outside to play for a couple of minutes." …Phew! That was a close one…  
  
"He went outside?! But it's raining! Tell him to come back inside before he catches pneumonia!" she said worriedly. Sano just stood in the doorway staring at Kaoru. "Hello?! Earth to Sano, did you hear what I said." she asked rather annoyed. Sano ignored her and smirked.  
  
"You know," Sano said as he took a step towards her, "you are so cute when you act motherly" he finished with a grin on his face.  
  
"Uhh… Sano are you feeling okay?" Kaoru said as she looked at him teasingly.  
  
"Better than I have ever felt before!" Sano exclaimed as he walked out of the room.… I hope that brat ran away. It's better that he never comes back here…. Sano thought to himself as he walked down the hall. He stopped next to Kaoru's room briefly before walking to his own room. He sat down on his futon and stared at the wall for a second before lying down and closing his eyes. Light footsteps came swiftly down the hall. …Huh…what is Kaoru doing?…He thought to himself a bit puzzled. Kaoru slid the door open and walked over to Sano's bed.  
  
"Sano, wake up! Wake up!" Kaoru said her voice edged with fear. Sano sat up quickly guessing something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong Kaoru?" Sano said as he jumped to his feet.  
  
"It's Yahiko, I can't find him anywhere!" she said near tears. "Do you think something happened to him?" She asked as her voice cracked with emotion. Sano's shoulders sagged …Damnit! Why is she worried about that brat! I thought something was wrong!… He felt a little angry at her.  
  
"You know how Yahiko is. He probably just went wandering off. He'll come back when he's ready." Sano said in a detached voice. "Is dinner ready?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah," Kaoru said as she looked out the window.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine." Sano said soothingly. "Come on let's go eat."  
  
*****  
  
It was late, the sun was low in the sky and the rain had stopped. Yahiko opened his eyes slowly….I must have fallen asleep…. He thought as he looked around.   
  
"What!?" the boy said as he jumped to his feet. He was still in the small shed. …Kaoru didn't even come looking for me!… He frowned miserably as his eyes welled up with tears. …Maybe she really doesn't want me here…Maybe Sano was right…Yahiko thought as a tear rolled slowly down his cheek. He sniffled as he said, "Maybe I should just leave." He walked out of the shed slowly and closed the door behind him. He headed towards the dojo moping…There is no use leaving at night, I'll leave tomorrow morning if Kaoru doesn't ask me where I've been….   
  
It was now dark, crickets chirped as the wind rustled through the trees. Yahiko walked up the stairs quietly and slowly. He didn't want to wake Sano up, Sano was already mad at him and would be even angrier if he woke him or Kaoru up. Yahiko crept down the dark hall and into his room. He closed the door silently and laid down in his bed. He was asleep instantly. 


	5. ssch5

Chapter 5  
  
It was an icy cold night, small wisps of clouds slowly blew past the moon, and cast gray shadows upon the quiet dojo. Sano lay alone in his room thinking about Kaoru. Whenever he wasn't holding her soft warm body he felt lonely, he felt like Kaoru was a million miles away and he would never be able to see her, or brush his hand upon her smooth cheek again. He turned over restlessly and stared at the wooden wall that was keeping him apart from Kaoru, he wished his eyes could see through its thick oak boards. …Kaoru… even the sweet sound of her name on his lips was enough to make him moan in bitter sweet longing. Sano wanted nothing more in this moment than to hold Kaoru in a lovers embrace, and caress her smooth milky skin….God!…thinking about her is making my yearnings worse…Sano strained his eyes desperately at the oak wall trying to see the sleeping face of his beloved…It would be so easy to take her now… She's sleeping, and I could easily overpower her if she woke…Sano smiled slyly at this thought, He always enjoyed the fact that women were so weak and he could easily have any woman he chose. This was no less true in Kaoru's case. Imagining the feeling of holding Kaoru's soft limp body exhausted after a struggle, would made him feel real powerful. Sano never felt so strongly this way before, but with Kaoru something in him wanted to dominate and protect her, and the urge was pulsing throughout him with overwhelming intensity now.   
  
"Go to sleep you pervert…" Sano whispered to himself as he covered his face with his pillow and turned away from the oak wall. But Sano still couldn't stop all his little schemes to get Kaoru into his bed from running through his mind…I need you Kaoru…Sano repeated to himself over and over in his head…God, how I need you!…He moaned into his pillow, he couldn't handle it anymore! ..huh?.. Sano heard a shuffling noise coming from Kaoru's room…Did she hear me?… He strained his hearing to see what was happening in Kaoru's room. Her door slid open, and he heard her light footsteps echo along the hallway. She slid another door open…Yahiko…She thinks it's Yahiko…Sano panicked, this was his chance to have her, and she was checking on that stupid little brat! Sano let out a long moan, and quickly laid his head back down, waiting for Kaoru to come in. He heard her close Yahiko's door and walk lightly towards his room, she stopped before the door.  
  
"Sano, Sano are you awake?" She called quietly from the other side of the screen door, Sano ignored her, pretending he was still sleeping and moaned again.   
  
"Sano I'm coming in," He heared Kaoru say as she slid open the door and stepped in, quietly shutting the door behind her. She took a few cautious steps towards Sano and knelt about a foot away from his bed.   
  
"Sano, are you awake?" She said a little louder, and reached out to touch his shoulder. Sano tried hard not to smile, her hand on his skin felt so nice. He moved an arm to his face so he could watch her with out her noticing and made a hurt expression while moaning again. Kaoru leaned in closer to wake him up, she was gorgeous, wearing a light cotton robe that clung to her body attractively, and her hair down about her shoulders glistened beautifully in the moon light. Sano reached out a quick arm and locked it around her waist and pulled her onto him, She gasped and Sano covered her mouth with his other hand, and rolled on top of her. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes as he slowly looked over her body, and into her eyes. …He was smiling…Kaoru tried to pull herself free from him, but her struggles only made him smile even more. Sano lowered his mouth to her ear and nibbled on it playfully, before whispering,  
  
"Hello beautiful, You're even more stunning in the moon light." Kaoru's eyes opened wide and she struggled to let out a scream, Sano's hand tightened its hold on her mouth and all you could hear was a tiny squeak.   
  
"You don't want to wake little Yahiko, do you?" Sano said in a stern tone and shook Kaoru, her eyes began to water up and she let a tear roll down her cheek. Sano looked at her disapprovingly, and licked the tear off of her smooth skin.  
  
"Why are you so scared? Don't be foolish, I would never hurt you like Kenshin did, you stupid girl!" Sano said angrily as he clenched his teeth and looked down into Kaoru's scared eyes. Kaoru flinched at hearing this and even though she tried to stop her tears she just couldn't hold them back and they poured down her cheeks like waterfalls. Sano's lip quivered and he brought Kaoru up to his chest realizing what he had just done, and rocked her back and forth comforting her. After her breathing calmed down he held her against him for a long time with tears in his eyes looking over her head and not saying a word.  
  
"Kaoru….." Sano said in a voice that was barely a whisper, Kaoru looked up at his sad face, and shuddered. His arms around her body tightened and he pulled her closer to him, burying his face into her soft stomach.  
  
*Note from Naughtygurl: Hahahaha, do you want more? Sorry, but for some strange reason I decided to end the chapter here. It was just one of my eccentric whims. But I promise I'll write more…eventually. Hey! But reviews are always encouraging! 


End file.
